La noche es virgen
by Cazadora
Summary: después de tiempo 4 cap la iniciación! Harry y Ron quieren ser populares y Hermione los ayudará a ingresar al grupo más pervertido del colegio. Líos, parejas y malentendidos en las mentes inocentes de Harry y Ron. Please dejen RRs!
1. Default Chapter

Esta es una historia completamente inventada, tanto así que muchas veces es incoherente pero bueno, si les divierte ahí está. Please, manden RR! Así sea para hacer un favor al mundo dejando de escribir o para decir que no estuvo tan mal. Los personajes no son míos bla, bla, bla…en fin todo el rollo de siempre. Acá les dejo el primer capítulo. No lo juzguen mucho, después se pone mejor.

* * *

Aquella noche era virgen, como todas las noches en Hogwarts. Aquella noche en especial iba a ser muy larga, cualquier cosa podría pasar. 

( Por alguna extraña razón la sola mención de esta frase hacía que cada persona en Hogwarts que era "alguien" muestre una enorme sonrisa de emoción).

**ALGO EXTRAÑO PASA EN HOGWARTS:**

El día amaneció muy temprano aquel Domingo y Harry y Ron se levantaron con mucho ánimo a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana. Por alguna extraña razón ni Seamus Finnigan ni Dean Thomas se encontraban del todo despiertos, parecía que no habían podido dormir bien. Pero lo más extraño quizás fue el hecho de que Neville Longbottom ni siquiera estuviera en cama y peorésta estaba tan pulcramente hecha que era un anuncio de que nadie había dormido ahí esa noche. Sin embargo, Harry y Ron que estaban de tan buen humor, no le prestaron el menor interés al asunto así que se bañaron, se cambiaron y bajaron a la sala común para esperar a Hermione (ese Lunes tendrían un examen y estaban seguros que ella podría ayudarles en repasar los nombres de todos los duendes que influyeron en el tratado de paz con los magos de 1302 y 1459) Pero al bajar, la sala común estaba completamente vacía, no había nadie, a excepción de ellos mismos.

- crees que anoche asesinaron a todos, Harry? – inquirió Ron levantando las cejas.

- No…no lo creo, tal vez es muy temprano, mejor esperamos a que los demás se levanten para ir a desayunar – dijo Harry en el momento exacto que un sonoro ronquido los hizo saltar a ambos.

- qué es eso? – exclamó Ron alarmado señalando un gran bulto encima de un sofá del cual había provenido el ruido.

- no se – dijo Harry acercándose con cautela – será mejor estar seguros, ya que puede ser algo sobre…tu sabes…- terminó en tono dramático mientras acercaba su mano para destapar al bulto echado en el sofá.

- TE TENGO VOLDE…! Neville?

Así es. Y aunque Harry y Ron fueron muy tontos en pensar que Voldemort estaba tomando una siesta en su sala común, no dejó de sorprenderlos el hecho de encontrar a Neville roncando en medio de la sala y sin pantalones.

- Qué diablos! Es sólo Neville, venga Harry hay que despertarlo, no vaya a ser que alguien lo encuentre ahí y se burle de él. Es tan…tu entiendes.

- Si, lo sé…. En fin …Neville – dijo suavemente meciendo a su amigo con la mano – Neville, Neville! Diablos- inhalo una gigantesca bocanada de aire y – NEVILLE!

- Ah¿QUÉ? Ah Harry, Ron, son ustedes – dijo Neville con somnolencia – linda la noche eh?

- qué?

- Oh … mmm…nada chicos, creo que …si, mejor me voy

- Hey, no te olvides tus pantalones! – le gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la sala mientras Neville subía lentamente las escaleras en calzoncillos – cada día esta peor.

- Si

- Vamos a desayunar, Harry, tanto jaleo me dio hambre – dijo sobándose el estómago – y a propósito, tal vez encontramos a Hermione desayunando mientras lee un libro.

- Si, de ella no me sorprendería – dijo Harry burlonamente.

Así que se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor con la esperanza de encontrar a otras personas y no solo a ellos, pero a pesar que, en efecto habían algunas personas ahí, ellos se sintieron más solos que nunca.

- Hey Harry, Ron ¡Por aquí!

- Oh no, Harry, mira quien esta aquí.

Colin Creevey, el chico más fastidioso de la escuela, se encontraba ahí mismo con su grupo de compañeros adoradores de Harry agitando su mano alegremente tratando de llamar su atención.

- No voltees Harry, finge que no lo escuchas – sugirió Ron en un tono más serio de lo normal.

- Vamos Ron, no es tan malo…además – añadió mirando de un lado a otro –no hay nadie importante para verlo.

- Oh por Dios¿hablas en serio? Sabes lo que eso haría a nuestra reputación en la escuela si alguien lo ve!

- Si…lo se, tienes razón, sentémonos aquí.

Colin siguió agitando su mano por algunos minutos más hasta que por fin se dio por vencido. Desilusionado, volvió a su conversación con sus amigos, que sin lugar a dudas tenía que ver con lo que había hecho Harry en ese momento y las predicciones personales de lo que estaba a punto de desayunar.

Mientras, Harry y Ron seguían mirando la sala tristemente ¿qué no hay alguien con quien conversar?

- Tienes idea de lo que pasa aquí?

- qué quieres decir?

- Vamos Harry, mira a tu alrededor: Terry, el traga-libros, Boot (famoso por se el único en encontrar interesante el libro " pasión fungi: sumérjase en los impresionantes intentos del basidiomiceto por encontrar la movilidad") Susan, cara de cerdo, Bones (la única capaz de comerse 20 tartas de caldero en un minuto) Colin Creevey y su club amante de Potter…-

- Oye!

- Hey! Solo digo la verdad

- Si, supongo que tienes razón

- …en fin (los únicos que tratar de publicar un libo titulado "el maravilloso mundo del joven Potter") Angie, la calva, Nilsen (la única en comerse parte de su cabellera luego se ser transformada en dulce) y por último Crabbe y Goyle, los chicos más estúpidos del planeta. Te dijo Harry, todo el comedor es un enjambre de perdedores. ¡no lo creo! hasta Myrtle, la llorona, se unió a club.

- cuidado aquí viene…eh…hola Myrtle, lindo día?

- hola Harry, si…muy lindo en realidad, pero preferí la noche.

- Este… - dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza, ese comentario no tenía el más mínimo sentido para él – si, claro…que bien.

- Esperan a alguien?

- Si- dijo Harry – has visto a Hermione?

- Si, pero creo que no va a venir a desayunar, digamos que paso una mala noche…claro, eso sería sólo un decir ya que en lo personal creo que lo pasó muy bien.

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Ron con censura.

- Nada, sólo creo que la pasó tan bien como los demás.

- Pero…

- Disculpa me tengo que ir

- Myrtle…

- Adiós!

Y la fantasma, extrañamente no muy triste, se fue flotando a lo que parecía ser el tercer piso.

- Algo extraño esta pasando, Harry, de eso estoy seguro.

- que habrá querido decir con eso de "como los demás", Hermione para sola cuando se queda a estudiar en la biblioteca.

- En la biblioteca?

- Quién dijo eso?

- Myrtle! – gritó Ron.

- Adiós!

- Regresa

- No!

- esto se esta poniendo demasiado Raro

- Si, será mejor que vayamos a buscar a Hermione

- Hum?

- A buscar a Hermione.

- Pombiamos espebar umb rato, esboim combiendo.

- De acuerdo y no hables con la boca llena.

Ron tragó – lo siento, termino esta tarta y vamos.

Después de comer no solo una sino tres tartas se dirigieron a la sala común a eso de las 10 porque pasaron primero por la biblioteca, la lechucería, aulas vacías, incluso por los terrenos tratando de encontrar a Hermione.

¡huevos revueltos! – exclamo Harry y la señora gorda les cedió el paso a la sala común.

- Hey, que bien! Fred y George ya están despiertos- dijo Ron con entusiasmo.

- Si y por lo que veo también Alicia y Angelina – dijo Harry en tono de recelo, esa escena era muy confusa para él, repasemos: Fred abrazaba a Angelina y sin duda alguna le estaba contando un chiste al oído ya que ella se reía tontamente. Por otro lado, George le agarraba la mano a Alicia y le contaba algo en voz baja, serio porque ella no se reía. Hummm, no, no tenía sentido.

(creo que a esta altura de la historia cabe resaltar una cosa: cada vez que las letras sean **así **son conversaciones muy personales o monólogos interiores que los protagonistas no alcanzaron a oír)

**- jejeje **– reía Angelina-** eres un atrevido Fred.**

**- Bah! Así me quieres – **dijo Fred haciendo un además de querer besarle el cuello.

- **shhh, no ahora, tu hermano se acerca.**

- Hey Fred! Por aquí¿me cuentas el chiste?

- **Hay no, Ron de nuevo** – musitó Fred algo enojado.

- **¿de que chiste habla? **

Fred suspiró**- no lo se…tu sabes como es**

**- Si**

**- Sígueme la corriente**. Hola Ron ¿todo bien?

- Si, muy bien – dijo Ron haciendo un ademán de chocarle la mano, pero alno conseguir repuesta la bajó con cuidado¿qué hacen?

- conversábamos – dijo Angelina

- Si, eso – afirmó Fred.

- Aja…- dijo Ron dándole con el codo a Angelina quien lo miró raro ¿qué tal el chiste de Fred?

- Emmm…muy divertido

- La verdad "Angie" Fred es muy divertido, recuerdo la vez en que…

- He Ron, disculpa pero – dijo mirando significativamente a Angelina – tengo asuntos que atender, si me comprendes.

- Oh si, claro, voy con Harry, nos vemos – terminó con un guiño pícaro.

**¿cuál es el problema con tu hermano?**

**- No lo se.**

**- Pero si para con Hermione no debería ser así.**

**- Si, tienes razón pero, ya basta de preocupaciones, mejor vamos a desayunar y de paso pasamos por un aula vacía de camino.**

**- Jajaja – **se rió Angelina** – Fred…**

Fred y Angelina salieron de la sala seguidos por George y Alicia.

- Qué cuenta Fred? – preguntó Harry cuando Ron volvió.

- No mucho, buscamos a Hermione?

**- **Si, bien. Además – dijo Harry bajando la voz – podemos contarle lo de la…fiesta.

- Si! Buena idea…aunque…crees que nos apoye? Ella que es tan estricta con las reglas…

- De seguro, no creo que se niegue a una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, nunca he tenido una.

- Si, tienes razón. Además te lo mereces.

- Esto si que fue una buena idea.

A tan solo unos metros se encontraban Katie Bell y Lee Jordan enfrascados en una conversación que terminó al oír la palabra "fiesta".

- **Me parece haber escuchado que la noche va a ser virgen de nuevo- **dijo con entusiasmo Katie.

**- no, son sólo Harry y Ron – **dijo Lee.

**- Oye! Tal vez Hermione los inicie, eso sería bueno.**

**- No…sabes lo que sería bueno? – **preguntó Lee en tono misterioso** – una parada en el vestuario, vamos?**

Harry y Ron, que habían subido a la habitación de las chicas, se quedaron parados frente a la puerta sin saber que hacer. Nunca habían estado en ese lugar.

- Llama a la puerta – dijo Ron a Harry.

- Llama tu, a ti te gusta.

- Eso no es cierto!

- Sólo toca.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- Quién es? – dijo la voz de Hermione.

- Somos nosotros – respondió Ron.

En el instante en que Hermione abrió la puerta a Ron se le pusieron los ojos como platos.

Hermione estaba todavía usando camisón. Ahora, eso no hubiera sido problema si es que el camisón no hubiera sido transparente y menos si es que Hermione hubiera estado usando ropa interior.


	2. La revelación

Bueno...como que el primero no termina muy bien no, así que les traigo de golpeel segundocapítulo, espero que les guste...

* * *

**LA REVELACIÓN:**

**- **¿Qué quieren?

- Hermione…tienes… - balbuceaba Ron mientras agitaba sus manos desesperadamente indicando sus pechos – es decir no tienes….

- Ah! Si, es que…me olvidé de ponerme el sostén en la mañana. Y bien …¿qué quieren?

- Bueno…que no te vas a …. Cubrir – inquirió Ron

- Ah si, claro _¡Accio Toalla!_

Una toalla del baño de las niñas llegó a manos de Hermione en segundos. Mientras se la ponía, Ron la miraba asombrado, al notarlo ella chasqueó los dedos cerca de su rostro a ver si reaccionaba.

- Este…si, Harry tiene algo que decirte.

- Bueno…**¡no me empujes! **Yo, no sé que pensarás tu, pero… he estado pensando hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños …. Eh…acá – concluyó.

- Quieres decir �¿a escondidas! – inquirió Hermione como si no se lo creyera.

- Bueno…si

- Dios mío!

- Vamos Hermione, no seas tan estricta – reclamó Ron.

- de qué diablos hablas? Nada de estricta, lo que pasa es que por fin los voy a iniciar! – gritó dando pequeños saltos en su sitio.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas confusas.

- Hermione… - preguntó Ron con cautela - … te encuentras bien?

- Claro que si! La iniciación, la iniciación! – gritaba la joven saltando por todo el lugar.

- No deseas ir a la enfermería? – preguntó Harry con cierto temor

- NO! – dijo ella. De repente se volvió a su cuarto y anunció – chicas, muy pronto la noche va a ser virgen de nuevo!

A los oídos de Harry y Ron pudieron llegar unos grititos de emoción. Estaban en estado de shock.

- Hermione? – dijeron al unísono.

- Esperenme aquí me voy a cambiar.

Cerró la puerta.

- Chicas – dijo Hermione – va a haber una iniciación!

- Qué bien! – gritó Lavender – de quién se trata?

- Harry y Ron

- Hermione, estas segura? – preguntó Parvati – ellos…no son como nosotros.

- Eso lo sé, pero no se preocupen, esta fiesta los volverá como nosotros o me dejo de llamar Hermione Granger! – reía - Ahora, si me disculpan…tengo que revelar un secreto.

- Hermione espera!

- Qué pasa, Lavender?

- No tienes puesto ropa, sólo ese camisón de la fiesta de ayer.

- Ah…si – suspiró – el favorito de Draco… y por lo que vi, el favorito de Ron también.

- Todo Hogwarts sabe que se muere por ti.

- Si, Parvati – dijo Hermione agradecida – sabes…me gustaría que fuera su cumpleaños, así podría darle un regalo…si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Jajaja – rió Lavender – Hermione, sólo piensas en cochinadas.

- qué cochinadas? – exclamó Hermione haciéndose la dolida – mi servicio es de primera calidad.

- Deja de ser atrevida – rió Parvati – cámbiate para que les cuentes.

- Oye! – gritó Lavender – el regalo será para Harry entonces?

- Si Ginny no se lo da primero – dijo con una pizca de resentimiento – esta afanada con ser la primera de Harry y no me deja en paz, ni siquiera cuando estudio.

- Vamos Hermione, todos los chicos dicen que eres la mejor, claro…después de lo que le pasó a Cho, tu eres la que más se acerca a superarla.

- Gracias – dijo muy alagada – ahora si me voy a cambiar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Hermione salió del cuarto ahora sí con ropa.

- Bueno, listo. Tengo que contarles algo.

- Ron! Comportante! – susurró Harry mientras le propiciaba a su amigo tremenda cachetada.

- Qué fue eso? – grito Hermione.

- Ah! nada…

Hermione los miraba extrañada y casi con pena "son tan tontos…."

- Harry, no es mi culpa que use ese…ese… ¡MICHIFALA! – se defendió Ron en lo que el creía un susurro bien disimulado.

- Se dice MINI-FALDA– dijo Hermione – además esta de moda.

- Pero acá no! – gruñó – las brujas usan túnicas, Hermione, TU-NI-CAS.

- Pero si es como una túnica! – replicó ella escandalizada – solo que un poco mas…pequeña.

Ron abría la boca para reclamar pero ella lo interrumpió.

- No me vas a decir que no te parece linda…

- claro que nooo – dijo Ron abriendo los ojos MUY grandes e inclinando su cabeza un poco –

PLAF!

- Harry, vas a tener que dejar de darle de cachetadas a Ron!

- Perdón…hummm…. A dónde vamos?

- A la sala de trofeos, ya les dije que tengo que contarles algo

- Porqué no lo dices ac�! – retó Ron parándose terco como una mula en medio del pasillo.

"hay Ron….Ron, Ron, Ron…"

- Porque…esto es privado y además…¡estamos frente a la sala de trofeos!

- Entonces entremos si? – dijo Harry en tono conciliador.

Los tres amigos entraron. Harry y Ron se sentaron en un sofá de dos cuerpos mientras Hermione permanecía de pié evaluadoramente.

- Y bien…-dijo Ron cruzando los brazos.

- Bien, lo primero que deben saber…es que en realidad no me conocen…umm…. Tanto como ustedes creen.

- Qué? Hermione – dijo Ron como si le hablaras a un niño de 3 años- somos tus mejores A-MI-GOS claro que te conocemos bien.

- Bueno, es que yo no soy… o mas bien si soy un poco…¿cómo decirlo? …. ¿atrevida?

Harry y Ron la miraron con expresión hueca e infantil. "no puede ser que no entiendan"

- Atrevida – dijo con más confianza

la misma y vacía mirada del que no tiene idea de lo que está pasando

- ATREVIDA!

Silencio

- Que no soy muy decente?

- Ya, Hermione – dijo Ron POR FÍN captándola ¿cómo no? Casi me asustas, pensé que era algo importante y no una broma.

- No es una broma! – gritó escandalizada.

- Si Hermione, te creemos – replicó el en tono tranquilizador – ahora cuenta, a nosotros, tus A-MI-GOS todo eso de la iniciación.

- Ron, eso es lo que estoy tratando de…

- Pero Hermione – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella – di la verdad, la broma acabó.

- Ron…

- qué pasa Harry?

- Ron, no molestes ok? – dijo Hermione exasperada – si no me quieres creer…

- Si…te creo…pero se diferenciar, tu no esperarías a decirnos algo importante, yo te CONOZCO.

- Ron

- qué pasa Harry?

- Ron, escucha – dijo Hermione perdiendo la paciencia – yo…

- No, tu escucha…se que no tienes muchos…amigos en el colegio.

Hermione abrió los ojos indignada.

- Pero no te preocupes –continuó apresuradamente – nosotros te ayudaremos…

- Ron…

- Harry, déjame terminar.

Hermione se hubiera arrancado el pelo de la desesperación

- A lo que iba era de que por eso no debes andar por ahí soltando bromas, Hermione, eso esta mal.

- Ron

- qué pasa Harry?

- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó Hermione – Ron, escucha

- Pero Heremione…

- Cállate!

- HERMIONE!

- Lo siento…pero tengo que decirlo.

**- Te dije que la dejaras hablar.**

**- No es cierto!**

**- No me dejaste!**

**- **Nunca han tenido la sensación de que nadie los escucha a veces, de no saber que pasa o dónde están todos?

- Sólo cuando nos levantamos temprano

- No, Harry. Tu no te levantas temprano, nosotros nos levantamos tarde.

- Nosotros? – preguntó Harry- a quienes te refieres?

- A los chicos y chicas…populares

Ante esto Ron soltó tal carcajada que Hermione y Harry hubieran saltado haciendo PLOP

- Ya, tu HERMIONE GRANGER popular mientras que HARRY POTTER y yo, RON WEASLEY no?

- Exacto

- No puede ser – dijo Ron en tono serio, esa broma ya no le gustaba – es broma, dime que es broma.

- Porqué no lo aceptas, lo que es y lo que debe ser.

- Eso no es posible – dijo Harry, interviniendo al fin – no tiene sentido, que pasó con todo lo del señor tenebroso y lo demás.

- Ya paren…todo esto va a acabar cuando les cuente de acuerdo-"será lo correcto?"- y Harry, todo eso de Voldemort …

- No! No digas ese nombre! – gritó Ron vehementemente mientras negaba con la cabeza tapándose los oídos.

- De acuerdo…bueno, todo respecto a ÉL es estúpido.

- CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO¡BLASFEMIA!

- YA HAZME EL FAVOR, COMPÁRALO CON SAURON PARA VER QUIEN ES EL ESTÚPIDO

- bueno si la verdad es que Sauron es muy fuerte

- No Harry no repitas ese nombre…

- Ya! Basta! Me van a dejar hablar?

- ya, habla.

- Bien, nosotros….

- Los "populares" – dijo Ron en burla haciendo el signo de comillas con los dedos.

- Si – respondió ella amenazadoramente – tenemos una especie de código secreto…nunca han escuchado la expresión…"la noche es virgen"

- Se la oí a Seamos un par de veces

- Y yo a mis hermanos, pero que tiene que ver

- Todo. Cada vez que alguien dice que la noche va a ser virgen se hace una fiesta secreta con todos los..invitados.

- Fiesta- exclamó Ron.

- Si, Ron, fiesta- corroboró Hermione- y es por eso que nos levantamos tarde

- Pero ¿cómo¿a qué hora termina la fiesta? – preguntó Harry.

- No son fiestas normales son atrevidas…cualquier cosa puede pasar…

El cerebro de Harry estaba captando levemente el pequeño pero muy CLARO mensaje oculto. Hermone esperaba con nerviosismo que su amigo uniera los puntos "vamos Harry: uno mas uno es dos" De repente los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Hermione asintió complacida…

- Bien Harry!

- Las fiestas pasa de medianoche!

Plop!

- Nada más?

- ahh te refieres a que tu…bueno a que tu ya no eres…

- SI?

- Que tu perdiste tu….

- Si! Y es por eso que llevaba puesto el camisón!

PLAF! Ron se había desmayado

* * *

Bueno ahí esta...pronto subiré el tercero si es que a este le llega algún review jajaja. Gracias por el solitario review ophelia...a decir verdad subí el segundo cap por que pediste más y bueno cómo ya tenía este terminado...que más da! ojalá guste para seguir escribiendo. 


	3. Historias atrevidas

Holas! gracias a la gentequeapoya este humilde fic (que no me da dinero y bla bla bla) gracais por subierme la moral jajaja muchas gracias por los reviews! los contesto al final y bueno aquí les va el tercer caipitulo...espero que les guste.**

* * *

**

**HISTORIAS ATREVIDAS: **

" Un sueño, eso es, sólo un sueño…no existió tal camisón, no existen tales fiestas, nunca existió esa noche, no, nada"

Ron se hallaba echado en una cama, no sabía dónde, todo estaba muy confuso. La conversación con Hermione (si es que había habido alguna) lo había dejada en ese estado.

Definitivamente no era posible de que Hermione, …ella…es decir…bueno se entiende.

Aún así, medio dormido, Ron trató de levantarse. Se sentía mareado, todo le daba vueltas. Se sentó y examinó el cuarto: se trataba de la enfermería. Las camas se podían ver, no habían corrido las cortinas; en su mesa de noche había una bolsa con grageas Bertie Boots de todos los sabores con una nota que decía "mejórate, Ron…Harry" , al lado de esta habían unas cuantas ranas de Chocolate " Arriba Ron" ¡era una nota de Hermione! El solo hecho de pensar en ella y "ello" le dolía. Siguió examinando … una sombra…una sombra se acercaba…una persona….y traía puesto el….

- CAMISÓN- gritó Ron desenfrenado- HERMIONE, NO!

Ahí se encontraba Hermione, parada, con el mismo camisón y nuevamente sin sostén! Y peor aún…o mejor (aún no se sabe) se estaba desabotonando la parte superior . Boton…tras botón…tras botón…

PLAF! Ron se había desmayado de nuevo

- Ron? Ronnie? Roncito¡Diablos¡no puede ser! – dijo una voz visiblemente alterada – �¡este estúpido alucinógeno muggle! – exclamó arrojando unas pastillas plateadas al suelo – �¡20 galeones por esta estúpida tableta¡"EXTASIS"¡qué basura! Esto no funciona. Ron se volvió a desmayar, no puede ser mío…otra vez se me escapó de las manos! A mí! Yo que lo amo y lo idolatro con el ardor de miles de soles! A mi, que amo su cabellera color fuego…sus pecas, hay sus pecas! Súper sensuales, no puede ser! – dijo en un grito muy cercano al llanto – yo me lo merezco más que nadie, más que esa niña con pelos parados, mas que ella!

TOC, TOC, TOC alguien llamaba a la puerta de ese extraño lugar.

- Ah! Este…hum – se aclaró la garganta ¿quién es?

- Señora Pomfrey…soy yo, Harry, vine a visitar a Ron. ¿Él está mejor¿puedo pasar?

- Hummm – pensó desesperadamente Poppy – no, no puedes.

- Pero…

- **Diablos, sigo con el camisón, no puede entrar! Piensa Poppy piensa – **susurró – este…no porque…necesita descansar si! Eso!

- Ah! Bueno…pasaré después de cenar entonces.

Poppy se quedó ahí, tuvo mucha suerte de que no la encontraran a punto de cometer pedofilia (y suerte para nosotros también porque ¡que asco!). Sin embargo Poppy estaba desolada, pobre…todos sus intentos resultaban en vano, llegó a pensar que ese pequeño jamás sería de ella. Pero no, ella tenía que ser fuerte. Se acercó a su cama levanto una mano triunfadora y juró, juró con todas sus fuerzas:

"JURO POR MIS PACIENTES QUE ALGÚN DÍA SERÁS MÍO RON WEASLEY O ME DEJO DE LLAMAR POPPY POMFREY"

- Algo raro le pasa a la señora Pomfrey – pensó Harry mientras se dirigía a la sala común después de un desastroso examen de historia de la magia, para reunirse con Hermione. Tenían que organizar la fiesta y no tenían nada – tal vez había otro paciente…no sé…

"hay Harry…eres tan inocente"

Harry bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala común. Hermione ya estaba ahí, esperándolo en una mesa junto al fuego. Estaba vestida con el uniforme pero no llevaba puesta la chompa y su blusa estaba desenfadadamente desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, esta caía luego sobre su falda sin orden alguno…Harry nunca la había visto así…y tampoco le molestó, tenía que admitir que se veía muy…¿cuál es la palabra?... "bonita"

"JAJAJA yo tengo una mejor palabra pero bueno…es Harry"

Se acercó con cautela…

- He…hola – dijo torpemente

- Ven siéntate hay mucho que organizar, tu fiesta debe ser el evento del año! Sobre todo porque es tu iniciación!

- Hem…, podrías explicarme eso de nuevo? Con Ron no se pudo…el esta tan…

- lo sé – dijo Hermione – pero bueno, te lo explico: todos estaremos presentes y yo los iniciaré diciendo lo que – repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos…era evidente que se había olvidado de un detalle muy importante.

- qué pasa?

- OH, OH

- QUÉ?

- me olvidé…

- DE QUÉ- Harry estaba arrancándose los pelos

- Calma! – respiró profundamente – cada nuevo integrante es invitado cuando hace algo de "ligas mayores" por decirlo así y este hecho debe costarle a algún integrante.

- Pero Hermione…nosotros no hemos hecho nada… "daaa"

- Si Harry… - dijo con calma "hay que tener paciencia con ese par" – de eso me olvidé

- OHHHH ya entiendo

- bien

- Eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a poder entrar? – dijo Harry mientras ponía su mejor cara de cachorrito huérfano.

- No, todavía tenemos tiempo para planear algo…y yo puedo ser la integrante que lo ve!

- Bien! Pero…que hacemos…?

- algo divertido – sugirió Hermione con cara malévola mientras se frotaba las manos.

- SI! – DIJO Harry Poco más y saltando – pero qué?

- hem…

- Ya sé! Y si nos besamos a la hora del almuerzo!

- JAJAJA – rió ella sarcásticamente – ni lo sueñes Harry…además eso no es suficiente

- entonces da tu una idea

- Bueno….

- Ya sé!

- �� no me voy a acostar contigo ��

- AHHHHHHHHH! No digas eso! – dijo Harry mientras se tapaba los ojos – yo solo quería que me contaras algunas de las cosas que hicieron los integrantes para inspirarme…-terminó casi llorando

- AH! Bueno…esta bien, tranquilo, es que yo…

- Aunque…si tu quieres…��

- Harry…

- Ya está bien

Hermione se paró de un salto y empezó a hablar caminando en círculos

- Empecemos con…

- Seamus! – exclamó Harry cada vez sintiendo más curiosidad en saber cómo habían entrado todos sus amigos.

- Bueno…en realidad Seamus y Dean entraron juntos, estuvieron espiando en el vestidor a las chicas antes de la práctica de quidditch.

- QUÉ? Yo estaba en ese vestidor!

- JAJAJA ellos sólo miran chicas…tu tranquilo

- Y bueno…a quién le constó lo que hicieron…

- A todas las chicas…obvio

- TODAS ESTÁN EN EL CLUB?

- la mayoría – dijo Hermione como si no fuera nada – y ahora…

Harry abrió muy grande sus ojos incapaz de decir palabra ¿cómo no preguntó por ellos primero?

- se de quienes quieres saber

- FRED Y GEORGE! – exclamó por fin

- si…todo mundo pregunta por ellos primero

- Cuéntame!

- Recuerdas la vez que Dumbledore se enfermó y la señora Pomfrey lo tuvo que cuidar?...

- cómo olvidarlo…esa fue la época en que Voldem-

- YA! COMO SEA! – interrumpió Hermione – la cuestión es que Fred y George le pusieron Viagra a la poción sanadora que le había hecho Snape a Dumbledore para que se mejore, pero en verdad a quien "mejoró" fue a Pomfrey…me entiendes?

"Era claro que no"

- Ella y Dumbledore….

- Lo que tu y… - dijo Harry uniendo puntos "ya está mejorando"

- si

- OHHHH, pero…yo pensé que la señora Pomfrey era una mujer seria…

- En realidad lo era..-dijo Hermione un tanto confundida – lo que pasó es que Fred le puso un alucinógeno muggle…¿conoces el EXTASIS?

- el examen?

-no! Ya bueno..no importa, lo que si importa es que eso más una poción de amor volvió loca a la señora Pomfrey

- Qué hacía la poción?

- En realidad es sencillo, hace que uno que la bebe se enamore perdidamente de la primera persona que ve. Pero Poppy estaba bajo el efecto alucinógeno del EXTASIS y creo que confundió a Dumbledore…la verdad yo creo que lo que vio fue a uno de los gemelos – dijo con el ceño fruncido – y como estaban en segundo y eran más pequeños…

- eso que tiene que ver?

- No te das cuenta cómo persigue a Ron?

A Harry su cabeza le daba vueltas…se acordó de su reciente conversación con la señora Pomfrey y por mucho que él no quisiera tenía el presentimiento de que intentaría alguna locura con Ron. De repente ese sentimiento que preocupación cedió el paso a la burla "Ron corriendo con bata de enfermo perseguido por la enfermera Pomfrey" era gracioso y no lo podía negar. Miró a Hermione listo para contarle lo que habló con Poppy pero de repente al verla tuvo un nuevo sentimiento: la curiosidad

- Porqué me miras así?

- Me preguntaba…que hiciste tu para entrar…

- Bueno pues yo… - empezó Hermione visiblemente incómoda

- SI?

- yo…

- Anda

- Eso no se dice! –no se sentía cómoda hablando de eso

- Ya….dime pofa, Ron no est�, me lo puedes decir a mi…

- Bueno… - dijo aún no muy convencida.- pero ni una palabra a Ron

- OK

- Bien

- Adelante!

- No me apresures! Recuerdas la vez en que golpeé a Malfoy

- Si – dijo Harry en un muy evidente gruñido

- Bueno esa noche me dirigí al gran comedor a coger un bocadillo y me fui a estudiar a la biblioteca como siempre, cuando me encontré con Malfoy. Ya era tarde y sólo estábamos los dos.

- Qué paso?

-nos empezamos a pelear y a insultarnos como siempre

- Y?

- una cosa llevó a la otra y…

- LO GOLPEASTE!

- no…me acosté con él.

* * *

bueno...era bastante obvio verdad? y ahora gracias por milésima vez más a todos los que enviaron reviews!

Annie Malfoy Merodeadora: gracias por el review, sorry por no contestar antes es que subí el segundo capítulo cuando tenía un RR (que triste!) bueno, espero que te siga gustando...es verdad! son mega quedados, pero ya los avivaré y pucha los trestienen 15 y 16 y ni se saludan con besito! hay...son tan lentos por Dios!

Angela: JAJAJA este fic lo leíste hace un montóny tendrás que esperar uffff para que llegue a la parte de Snape (que desgraciada soy!) tu tranquila que ya llego...

Tabaco: que bueno encontrarte aquí! nunca pensé que me escribirías! (este es un cuerazo!jajaja) muchas gracias y como le dije a Angela tendrás que esperar para lo de Snape...con calma tabaco, con calma.

moony sexy and ginny hoshman: mil gracias, espero que te siga gustando intentaré no defraudarte.

safrie: toneladas de gracias...tu review me subió la moral jajaja espero que te guste como va y si...a veces son tan lentos...que da colera.

ChIK-SoAd: muchas gracias por el review! me animas a seguir...en cuanto a lo de la pareja...no hay una pareja bien dicha...sería como un Hermione/ cualquiera que se le cruce jajaja aunque es medio Hermione/Draco como puedes apreciar y tal vez más tarde como un Hermione/Ron pero nada concreto...sabes como es Hermione...en realidad ni yo se como va a terminar, please sigue leyendo de todas formas jajaja

ophelia dakker: mi primer review!JAJAJA que emoción, espero que sigas leyendo.

Mrs. Jude Law: mil gracias! tu si que encontraste mi intención! nunca nada grosero, sólo lo suficiente! jajaja epsero que sigas leyendo y claro! en un internado mixto...por Dios, todo lo que debe pasar!

Celina: gracias por review, gracias por los ánimos y gracias por el saludo! yo adoro España viví ahí de niña (buuuua) en fin cuidate y gracias.

Kala: tranquila...ya tendrás más acción y miau para ti también.


	4. la iniciación

Ahora los miles de "perdón" que debo dar (bueno, no los pondré porque ocupan mucho…) pero realmente lo siento mucho! me cambié de compañía de internet y estuve un muy buen tiempo desconectada del universo, al final me conectaron por fín y justo empezaba a prepararme para la universidad, sorry! Pero con eso no tengo tiempo para nada y menos para escribir! Ojalá no les aburra y sigan leyendo. Si ya se olvidaron (que es muy probable) vayan atrás, no es largo el fic, pero porfa sigan ahí¡que desesperada!

* * *

**LA INICIACIÓN:**

Aquel día amaneció muy frío. Harry abrió los ojos con somnolencia, algo borroso lo miraba fijamente, algo con pecas.

- Ron! – gritó Harry con el corazón en la boca, al ver a su amigo a sólo 3 centímetros de su rostro.

- Harry…hoy es el gran día, amigo!

- Nooooo…- dijo Harry como si no se lo creyera.

- Si!

- Hoy va a ser el último día que nos levantemos temprano!

- SI! – dijo Ron saltando en su pijama de conejitos – seremos…ATREVIDOS!

- Seremos atrevidos!

- Listos para lo que sea!

- Para las fiestas!

- Para las chicas!

En ese momento Harry saltó de la cama mostrando unos boxers con pequeñas snitchs doradas dibujadas en él.

- Tráeme a Cho!

- Si!- coreó Ron con las manos en el aire al estilo rapero – tráeme a Padma!

- Si, tráeme a Parvati!

- Si, tráeme a Lavender!

- Si!

- Traigan a Hermione!

Una voz femenina resonó desde una esquina de la habitación.

(----------SILENCIO---------)

**- **AAAAAHHHHHHH! HERMIONE NO! – gritó Harry tapándose con una almohada mientras Ron se envolvía de nuevo en las mantas.

- ¬¬ Ron…tu estás con ropa – dijo molesta.

Ron salió muy colorado de su cama.

- Bueno, listos?

Harry asintió…había llegado el momento de la verdad, el momento deseado. Por esos días Harry estaba loco con las tareas, el quidditch y el trauma que le había dejado Hermione con la conversación que sostuvieron sobre las iniciaciones, pero a pesar de todo valía la pena. Aquel día después de escandalizarse y gritar por todo el lugar Harry y Hermione concertaron el plan que los haría miembros de la noche es virgen, un hermoso plan que llevarían a cabo en ese mismo instante.

- La poción esta en este vaso – dijo Hermione balanceando un asqueroso líquido verde ante los ojos de sus amigos.

- no puedo creer que guardarás eso!

- Hay ocasiones en que una debe anticiparse a los hechos, Ron – respondió ella con altivez – además…hay unos juegos muy interesantes cuando hablamos de... – hizo una pausa de emoción - cambiar de cuerpos.

(-----------miradas vacías-----------)

- Olvídenlo.

- bueno, poción multijugos lista – tomo nota Harry

- pastel con somnífero? – inquirió Ron.

- listo – dijo Hermione – aquí está.

- hum…- se relamió Harry

PLAF!

- Ron? ¬¬ tienes que dejar de darle cachetadas a Harry.

- lo siento

- capa invisible? – reanudó la chica

- yo la tengo

- bien Harry! Túnica?

- la tengo yo – respondió Ron

- listo, yo cogeré las gafas, el cabello?

- yo ya los corte! – gritó Harry – tiene tanto que ni cuenta se dio.

- muy bien entonces al ataque!

Ambos muchachos se encaminaron detrás de Hermione con la cabeza muy en alto "por fin, POR FIN! Atrás a no saber nada, hola a las nuevas experiencias (Harry)"

"por fin, POR FIN! Adiós al club de inocentes, hola a Hermione (Ron)"

"que emoción! Muero de nervios! (Harry)"

"que emoción! Camisón! (Ron)"

"claves secretas, fiestas en la noche (Harry)"

"botones, encajes, transparencias (Ron)"

"un millón de amigos (Harry)"

"un millón de ---- (Ron)"

Harry y Hermione no daban crédito a sus oídos.

- Ron! – dijeron al unísono.

Harry se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras que Hermione se las llevaba a los ojos

- Hmmm….ehhh – gesticulaba Ron sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

- dijiste…dijiste – trataba de decir Hermione

- una alusión a la parte delantera femenina.

(hay Harry…¬¬)

Hermione rompió a llorar en ese mismo instante

- ahora sé! Ahora sé que hago lo correcto!

- Y ANTES NO! > - gritó Ron visiblemente molesto

- Bueno…

Harry fue el que rompió a llorar entonces

- no somos dignos!

- Basta, se que lo son…ahora lo…afirmé

- OK! XD – gritaron ambos felices

"vaya, si que se les pasa rápido – pensó Hermione"

Los tres amigos reanudaron así su camino, Harry pensó en lo mucho que le daba miedo hacer lo que estaban a punto de hacer pero felizmente, pensó, tenían a Hermione a su lado todo el tiempo. Escenas horribles inundaron su mente, que pasan si los descubren…que pasa si los castigan…que pasa si los suspenden…que pasa si los expulsan…que pasa si-

- Bueno hasta aquí llego yo!

- Qué! – gritaron los amigos jalándose los pelos.

- Claro! Yo no puedo hacer esto con ustedes! – dijo Hermione acaloradamente.

- Por qué no? – dijo Harry quien en esos momentos se asemejaba mucho a un perro abandonado.

- Porque sino, no ingresan. Qué no entienden? Esto lo tienen que hacer solos SO-LOS. Ahora, entren al despacho de McGonagall.

- Pero quién será nuestro testigo?

- Ron, yo me encargaré de eso, ustedes sólo procuren sacarle "eso" a McGonagall. Ahora, yo los esperaré en el campo de quidditch, ok?

Ambos asintieron. Harry y Ron temblaban de pies a cabeza ¿en qué diablos se estaban metiendo? Sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer: se irguieron, tomaron una muy grande bocanada de aire y tocaron la puerta del despacho de su profesora (tal vez un tanto fuerte).

- Potter, Weasley¿qué desean?

- Erm…si, este…profesora, nosotros…queríamos...lo que queríamos era….

- ¡Saber si el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba por aquí! – terminó la frase Ron un tanto nervioso…bueno, si DEMASIADO nervioso, tanto que el tarado le acababa de gritar a su profesora. Por suerte la naturaleza de esa pregunta desconcertó más a McGonagall que el propio tono de voz, definitivamente ella no esperaba eso.

- Profesora… ¿está usted…roja?

- 0.o ¿qué? Hay! No! Yo sólo, acabo de…si acabo de…hacer una transformación demasiado difícil y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza jeje, ya saben ustedes, sangre-roja, JAJAJA si jejeje eso…- dijo la profesora rascándose la cabeza y riendo nerviosamente.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ¡nos lo va a enseñar la próxima clase! – gritó Harry con entusiasmo.

(esos dos se creerían cualquier cosa)

- Si, Potter, si - dijo una muy aliviada McGonagall – hum…bien… ¡Dumbledore! Si, yo le digo que salga, bien? Esperen un momento. Y cerró la puerta.

**- Albus, Potter y Weasley están aquí. ¿Qué les digo?**

**- Diles que ahora los atiendo Minerva, en realidad ya me tengo que ir, esta escuela no se dirige sola.**

**- Pero entonces ¿cuándo nos encontraremos?**

**- Mañana, gatita, todavía sobra un poco de "poción" V**

**- JIJIJI¡eres tan creativo! Dame una V, dame una I, dame una A, dame una..**

**- Por favor no, Minerva, tus porras me envuelven en un laberinto de pasión y realmente necesito ir a mi despacho!** – dijo el director dando pequeños saltos de impotencia (en el buen sentido jijiji)

- **Alby, aquí hay baño.**

**- ¿De veras?** – exclamo "Alby", en realidad el nunca se fijaba en las condiciones de vida de los profesores, que miserable… – **no, espera! Realmente me tengo que ir** - Y dando media vuelta salió del despacho – Muchachos¿qué desean¿Harry¿Ron?

- Erm….si! tenemos algo para usted - dijo Harry sonriendo tan fuerte que le dolía- Para mi¿EN SERIO? Una sorpresa, me encantan las sorpresas¿es una tarta?

- Si – contestó Ron muy asombrado - ¿cómo lo supo?

- Es un sexto sentido – apuntó con un guiño – y de qué sabor?

- Chocolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate – contestó Harry pasándole la tarta por la nariz.

- mi favorito! – gritó apoderándose inmediatamente de la tarta- me voy!

- 0.o no nos convida – dijo Ron

- No, niños, las tartas sólo son para los directores como yo, ahora vayan a jugar un poco si? – dijo Albus desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista. De verdad Dumbledore era algo rarito en ciertos aspectos y uno de ellos definitivamente era su obsesión por las tartas. Harry y Ron debieron agradecer eso, ya que estos olvidaron demasiado rápido que la susodicha estaba con somnífero.

- …y, y yo sólo le pedí, le pedí un poquito…- gimoteaba Ron mientras Harry le daba palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo.

- En parte mejor Ron, nosotros no necesitamos de dulces, ahora vamos a ser grandes – dijo rotundamente Harry colocándose las manos en la cintura a modo de desafío.

- Ah! Me acabo de dar cuenta! No debemos comer tarta!

- ¿No?

- No! Porque si no engordamos

- AHHHH

- Si, eso y que tenía un somnífero.

- Cierto, entonces muy bien JAJAJAJA

Ambos rieron tontamente.

- Espera, la poción! Tengo que tomarla ya! – dijo Ron dando vueltas en circulo - y consígueme pronto esas gafas!

- ok! Anda bébela en el aula de allá! Yo voy a buscar a Hermione

Ron corrió hacia el aula que le indicó Harry, efectivamente estaba vacía, en realidad parecía que la utilizaban para clases prácticas ya que tenía unos escritorios viejos puestos uno encima de otro al final del salón. Se dirigió detrás de ellos, depositó la túnica que robó Hermione en una carpeta, tomo el jarro lleno de poción y le agregó un cabello extremadamente largo de su director. Rápidamente la poción adquirió un tono escarlata oscuro "rojo pasión" murmuró Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces bebió esa asquerosa y terrible esencia. Lo que pasó después fue rápido, igual que la primera vez que tomo poción multijugos en el baño del tercer piso: su estómago se sacudió produciéndolo terribles dolores y de repente su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, se sintió más alto, notó como el cabello le crecía rápidamente ¡y por todas partes, le dolían los huesos, podía sentir como los años pasaban por su cuerpo y de repente notó algo que no había previsto.

"así que esto le pasa a "este" cuando uno envejece"

-Ron?

- Quién dijo eso?

- Ron? Soy yo, Harry!

- Gracias a Merlin!

El pobre de Ron estaba más cegatón que Mr. Magoo, obviamente Dumbledore usaba gafas recontra potentes. El pobre niño se incorporó y empezó a avanzar con las manos extendidas sin ver por donde iba. En su camino iba volcando alguno que otro pupitre.

- HARRY!

- SHHHHH QUÉ NOS DESCUBREN!

- Perdón, pero me he quedado CIEGO!

- No Ron, todavía no sales de tu escondite

- Ah! Bueno, de todas formas, las gafas?

- ----

- Harry?

Pero Harry no contestaba, se acaba de topar cara a cara con el profesor Dumbledore (sin duda alguna era él). Sin embargo este llevaba una túnica que le llegaba a las rodillas. Él podía verle sus velludas y flacas piernas.

- Harry!

- jejeje…

- Harry! Ahora si me quedé ciego!

- No, Ron estoy debajo de la capa invisible jejeje

- De qué te ríes ¬¬

- Ron, todavía nollevas la túnica que robó Hermine.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos, no se podía ver pero obviamente sabía el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

- Por Merlin! – dijo corriendo en círculos mientras Harry le tiraba la túnica.

- Dame las gafas ahora!

- ah! Si, perdón aquí están. Hermione dijo que fue muy fácil quitárselas mientras dormía en un aula cercana a su despacho. Ella fue muy inteligente al predecir que él no aguantaría y se las comería de camino. Bueno estás listo?

- ---

- Ron?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Un horrible alarido de terror provino de donde Ron se cambiaba.

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry con temor – Voldemort? Estás ahí?

- No es eso! Acabo de ver a Dumbledore desnudo…

Cinco minutos después Harry y Ron se encaminaban a su misión final.

* * *

ok! Eso fue todo por ahora, se que es poco para toda la espera pero en realidad el fic lo tengo desarrollado bastante, sólo que lo tengo en papel (me hace sentir más a gusto escribir ahí que en la computadora) y tengo una flojera inmensa de pasarlo a word y peor cuando no tienes mucho tiempo. Además, con el libro seis se me bajó un poco las ganas de seguirla, están tan cambiados y como que ahora pintarlos de tontos no cae bien! Buuuu que hago? Sigo o ya me quedo ahí? Diganme please, que la verdad este último libro me dejo freak.

Ahora si a los chicos y chicas que enviaron RRS muchas gracias! Si no se les fue las ganas de leer esto aquí les contesto algo:

Chick-SoAd: muchas gracias por las risas! Lo sé no es lo máximo la pareja D/Hr? Son tan…cualquier cosa se puede esperar con ese par. Lastima que en esta historia Hermione es una promiscua así que ya veremos con quien se queda al final…

Sis: sigue leyendo please! Y te exijo ahora ¿cuándo vas a poner tu fic?

gaby weasley: no me mates…voy a continuarla más seguido lo prometo! Eso si ustedes quieren

Ophelia dakker: la pelea si se va a mostrar pero más adelante…y gracias por seguir ahí! No te dejaré tanto tiempo esperando la próxima vez.

Safrie: gracias! Me encanta eso del favor al mundo y en cuanto a Harry, jejeje este es un niño, lastima que me lo cambiaron! Tonto libro 6!

Peeves: necesito terapia para seguir esto y tu también si es que nunca llego a lo de Snape ¡que también me lo cambiaron!

Tabaco: si, Hermione es una $&/& y bueno en mi historia a los trece JAJAJA que maleada que soy por Dios!

KALA: jajajaja si lo sé, de ley algo pasó después de esa cachetada y yo lo di a relucir! (estoy orgullosa de ello nn) y no te preocupes, aquí Hermione de angelical nada (pobrecilla, como la calumnio)


End file.
